


A Wrong Turn

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Keiji had always lived by his parents plan. But he never lived up to their expectations. He had given up his relationship, his friends, for a life he didn't want. It was time to take it back. But would could he really start over with people he hadn't spoken to in years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure every person that knows my work is just staring at the screen, telling me to finish one of my other stories before I start a new one. But...well, sorry? Lol. It just kind of happened!

This wasn’t how Keiji’s life was supposed to go. There had been a plan for his life. A plan that he had sacrificed many of his personal interests for. His parents had wanted him to attend school for medicine and become a doctor. So, he had complied with their wishes. Instead of joining the people that were closest to him in the world at University, he had enrolled in another school hours away from them. And, despite not enjoying the material, he had graduated at the top of his class. He had managed to get a residency at one of the top hospitals in Japan. He had outshone the others within his group and had been offered a fulltime position. He had thought that it was enough. That he finally lived up to his parents expectations.

 

But he was wrong.

 

Oh, they certainly bragged to their friends often enough. They had a doctor for a son. He worked at the best hospital in Japan. But, oh, no, he isn’t married. No, he isn’t seeing anyone seriously. They wanted more. His brother was a top surgeon. His brother was married to a beautiful and intelligent woman and they had a beautiful and intelligent daughter. They didn’t want to talk about the fact that Keiji had told them years ago, back when he was in high school, that he wasn’t interested in the fairer sex. They thought it was a phase that he grew out of. Because he just hadn’t met the right person, the right _woman_ , as of yet.

 

They thought they had won the second he agreed to attend another university.

 

And Keiji had just let them think that. For years he had let them think that. He had tried, so hard, to live up to their expectations. He should have known that at some point he was going to snap.

 

He wasn’t sure how it had happened. It was after yet another lecture from his parents at their weekly dinner ‘meeting’. His brother had contributed his usual snide comments, his sister in law only speaking when his father directly asked her a question. His mother had started in on how disappointed they were that he had decided to go into orthopedics, asked him why he wasn’t dating anyone, asked why he didn’t have any children. Asked if he ever did anything except go to work and go home. Said that he needed to find the “right kind of friends”.

 

And that was when something inside Keiji had broken.

 

He remembered having friends. H remembered how he had always looked forward to seeing them, how he had called them whenever things got to be too much for him to handle. But he hadn’t talked to them in years. When his relationship had ended, when he had decided to give that up to fulfill his parent’s dreams, he had distanced himself from them. He knew that Bokuto would need them more than he did. He had told himself he would contact them when he had more time. Instead, he spent all of his time studying. Then working. Before he knew it, years had passed and he hadn’t spoken to them. At first, there had been multiple missed calls on his phone. Now he couldn’t even remember the last time on of them had even tried to contact him.

 

His parents had never liked his friends. They weren’t the “right type”.

 

Akaashi wasn’t sure what he had said that night. He remembered standing. Remembered his parents yelling after him to come back. His brother telling him to stop being an idiot.

 

He remembered driving to the hospital. Remembered handing in the resignation letter he had typed up over a year ago and kept on him at all times.

 

He remembered the relief that swept over him as soon as he did so.

 

He went to his apartment – the apartment he could no longer afford – and packed up his things. He couldn’t help but feel depressed when all of the things he wanted to keep fit into two bags. An entire apartment full of items and the only important items in his life fit into two bags that he could carry on his shoulder.

 

He left his keys, for the car and apartment, on the counter along with a note to his family. He knew they would come by eventually.

 

Then he left.

 

Which is how he found himself sitting on a train, staring down at a certain name in his phone an hour later. If he actually called, would he get an answer? Would he even still have the same number? Was Keiji even brave enough to try? He had no idea what had happened in his life the past ten years. He knew that the distance was his fault. Of course it was. He had given up their relationship, their friendship, given up someone that had _loved_ him, to appease people that would never truly care about what he wanted.

 

But…who else could he call?

 

He had never made any close friends in college. He never joined any of his colleagues for a drink or joined in on their discussions at work. At one point he could have called the boys from his high school volleyball team but he hadn’t heard from any of them since he and Bokuto…

 

Keiji sighed and snapped his phone closed. No. He couldn’t disappear completely from his life for ten years and then just call him because he wanted something. Because he was lost within his own life. That wasn’t fair to him. It wouldn’t be fair to any of them.

 

He slowly opened his phone once more and looked at his call log. Most of the calls were from the hospital. There were some from his parents. One from his brother a month ago when he had told him about his nieces’ birthday. But that was it. No personal calls from friends were listed. He scrolled through for a moment and then switched over to the messages. Some from other doctors and nurses. From his brother. His mother. And then…

 

One message from four months ago. A single message wishing him a happy birthday. A message he had responded to with a quick “thank you”.

 

But it was there. It came every single year and Keiji responded in kind. No other words were spoken. And yet it was the one connection he still had to a time when he was happy and actually felt like himself. Keiji’s hand shook as he slowly tapped on the name and pressed the call button. He swallowed hard and moved the phone up to his ear. It rang and rang and his free hand tightened into a fist. He should have known that this would happen. He had never really liked the phone in the first place. To get a random call after all this time…

 

“Hello? Akaashi? Is everything alright?”

 

Keiji’s head spun. “Hello, Kenma.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keiji hesitated outside of the nondescript door. He knew that the offer had been extended. Knew that it wouldn’t have been made if he wasn’t serious. But he couldn’t help but feel that he would be intruding. To not spend any time together in ten years and then suddenly turn it into this?

 

He really should not be here.

 

He closed his eyes tightly and turned, not sure where he would be going but sure that it was the right thing to do, when the door opened. “Akaashi? Are you coming in?”

 

Keiji swallowed hard and turned quickly at the familiar yet strange voice. It was a voice from the past, one that Keiji honestly hadn’t thought he would hear again. Yes, he had spoken to Kenma on the phone an hour before but that was…wasn’t real. This was.

 

He was standing in front of an old friend.

 

Kenma’s hair was still long enough to hang in his face but gone was the bleach. It now swung in front of his golden eyes in its natural dark shade. Kenma hadn’t grown since the last time they saw one another, standing shorter than Akaashi. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that were easily a size too big and a sweater that hung off of one shoulder and covered his hands. Looking at him, Keiji felt as if something was suddenly lodged in his throat.

 

If the hair had been a bleached blond, it would be as if no time had passed at all.

 

“Yes,” Keiji rasped, walking through the apartment door hesitantly. Kenma shuffled along in front of him, falling onto the couch in the small front room of the apartment. Keiji softly closed the door behind him and slipped his shoes off.

 

“Just set your bag down. I have a futon in the closet,” Kenma’s usual cool tone floated toward him. Keiji glanced at the man to see that the golden eyes were fixated on him. Studying him. Keiji shifted his own gaze away. He hadn’t been studied like that since…well, since the night he had been out with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma and told the three that he had decided to attend a different school. Later that night, he and Bokuto had a discussion about their relationship.

 

It had ended with a break up.

 

And he had not spoken to Kuroo or Kenma since.

 

Until tonight, anyway.

 

Keiji took the moment to look around the small apartment. Right off of the main room was a kitchen that consisted of a counter, refrigerator, and stove. It wasn’t even big enough to hold a table or chairs. The front room had a couch, lamp, and television with various game systems around it. Trust Kenma to have the game systems as his main priority. There was a small hallway with two doors off of it that Keiji assumed led to Kenma’s room and the bathroom. All together, the entire apartment was probably the size of Keiji’s main room.

 

Well, his old family room.

 

Because the apartment was no longer his.

 

“Akaashi?” Keiji turned his eyes toward the other man once more. Kenma had pulled himself up so he was sitting on the corner of the couch, his legs pulled up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around his knees. “Sit.”

 

Keiji felt a flash of amusement. He couldn’t remember the last time someone outside his family had told him to do something and actually expected him to do it. His colleagues – former colleagues – had certainly never tried. And, unlike when his parents ordered him around, Keiji didn’t have any issues of doing so with Kenma. He moved toward the couch slowly, his legs feeling wobbling. He was so exhausted he was almost surprised that he actually made it there. He gratefully sank down opposite of Kenma. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Kenma let out a small sigh. “Tell me.”

 

But Keiji didn’t know where to start. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things that he wanted to apologize for. It seemed as if his life had gone off course. Like he had turned left when he was supposed to turn right. But that seemed…illogical. He didn’t believe in predestined fate. And yet…that was one of the thoughts that had been in his mind for years. Had been there since the day he graduated high school and left everything behind.

 

He had always known it was a mistake.

 

“Akaashi?”

 

Keiji snapped out of those thoughts and leaned his head back against the couch tiredly. “I can’t do it anymore,” he finally said, voicing the thing that had been ringing in his head the entire night.

 

“Do what?”

 

Wasn’t that the question? He couldn’t continue to go to a job that made him feel as if it was slowly draining his life force. He couldn’t continue to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. He couldn’t go home to a large, empty apartment each and every night. He couldn’t keep living with the regret that was a constant presence in his chest. “All of it,” he finally responded, not able to narrow down the choice.

 

Kenma didn’t reply and Keiji slowly turned his eyes toward the slightly younger man. Kenma was watching him carefully once more and his arms had tightened around his legs. “You graduated from medical school, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You wanted to study art,” Kenma continued.

 

There was that tightening again. “Yes.”

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”

 

“No.”

 

“Have you seen anyone seriously since-“

 

“No,” Keiji cut in, not wanting to hear the name. It was one thing to think about the other boy – no man, he would be a man now, thirty years old – but he hadn’t heard that name spoken out loud in years. He wasn’t sure how he would react if he heard it. Even now.

 

“You called me,” Kenma said after another moment of silence. Keiji nodded his head slowly in confirmation. He knew what conclusion the other man would draw from that. The fact that Keiji had called Kenma, someone he hadn’t spoken to since high school, showed just how many close friends Keiji had. Showed how…lonely his life truly was.

 

There was no way Kenma would miss the insinuation.

 

Keiji sat on the couch, his head resting back against the cushion with his eyes closed. He knew Kenma was still watching him. Knew he was being studies. And he knew what the other boy would see. Yes, Keiji was still as ‘pretty’ as he had ever been. He had been told so his entire life. But someone could see the imperfections if they actually took a second look. They could see that his skin was pale and almost sallow. The dark, bruise like colors under his eyes. The frown line between his eyebrows.

 

Most people either didn’t look close enough to notice. They just saw the initial appearance.

  
But Kenma would notice.

 

And, for once, Keiji didn’t care.

 

“I’ll get the futon,” Kenma muttered as he slowly stood from the couch. Keiji cracked his eyes open and almost smiled when he saw the other man shuffle his feet as he walked toward one of the doors in the hallway. “We can talk in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the fact that Keiji had just completely uprooted his life and he had no idea what he was going to do next, he slept surprisingly well on Kenma’s futon. He woke the next morning to the sound of things moving around in the small kitchen. At first, his body tensed at the unfamiliar sounds. He couldn’t remember the last time he had woke in a bed that wasn’t his own. Or to anything other than the sound of traffic outside his window. Then the events of the previous night came flooding back and he let out a deep sigh as he tried to take stock of his thoughts and feelings.

 

One: he no longer had a job, place to live, or a way of supporting himself.

 

Two: His parents would most likely disown him and would never agree to help him financially. He was sure they were both furious with him at the moment.

 

Three: Even if they offered, he wouldn’t accept it. Their money would come with strings, the same as it always had, and he was no longer going to go along with their wishes.

 

Four: He didn’t regret it. Any of it.

 

With that thought, he sat up and turned his head toward the kitchen. Kenma was leaning against the counter, a mug in his hand and his eyes firmly fixed on Keiji. When he saw Keiji looking at him, he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“Bathroom?”

 

“Right door,” Kenma responded as he turned back to the counter.

 

Keiji took a deep breath and grabbed his bag that was still resting beside the front door of the apartment. He hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind him firmly before turning on the shower head. He knew Kenma wanted to understand what had happened to make Keiji contact him. But, well, Keiji just needed a moment to process his actions the previous night before he told them to another person.

 

He stripped and stepped into the warm water, letting the heat relax his tense shoulders. What was he going to do now? His medical degree, something he never wanted in the first place, was basically going to be useless once word got out that he had quit without notice. He had been making good money for the past couple of years and he had barely used any of it. He hadn’t done much more than go to work and home, so it was only used for the basic necessities. His apartment was a gift from his parents after he graduated medical school. The car a gift for becoming a fulltime employee at the hospital.

 

They weren’t his to begin with. His parents could have them.

 

But that left him with little options.

 

He needed to do some research of jobs in the area. Hopefully Kenma would allow him to use the futon for a few days until he found somewhere to stay. He had enough money to rent an apartment for a few months without worry. And…well, it would be nice to feel like he had a friend again.

 

He carefully kept his thoughts away from the other people in his past that he had considered his friends.

 

Akaashi let out yet another sigh and stepped out of the shower. He opened his bag and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt – something he hadn’t worn in front of another person in years but he doubted Kenma would care. He then brushed his teeth and sucked in a deep breath before exiting the room and walking toward the other man who seemed to be waiting on the couch.

 

“Coffee?” Kenma questioned, gesturing toward the mug sitting on the table. Keiji took it gratefully. It had never been a secret _back then_ that he needed caffeine to function properly.

 

It was nice that Kenma remembered.

 

Keiji drank the hot beverage quickly and ignored the small upturn of Kenma’s lips. It was only after he had finished the drink that he began to speak. “I quit my job.”

 

“So you said.”

 

“My parents have always wanted me to be a doctor.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“The apartment and car is in their name.”

 

“And you came here.”

 

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” the words were out before Keiji fully thought them through, something that very rarely happened. With anyone else, Keiji would have been mortified. But he knew Kenma had already suspected it.

 

“You ignored our calls.”

 

“I did.”

 

“I got a birthday text every year. And a thank you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No one else received anything.”

 

Keiji bit the inside of cheek. “No one else continued to try.”

 

Kenma’s brows furrowed and his gold eyes studied Keiji over the rim of his mug. “We did not believe you wanted us to.”

 

“I didn’t,” Keiji admitted, remembering the messages and missed calls on his phone during his first year at college. How every single time one of their names appeared on the screen he would have to forcefully push the phone away from so he wouldn’t answer. So he wouldn’t admit to them that he had made the biggest error in his life.

 

Kenma nodded and let his eyes wander away. “You can stay.” The _for now_ was unspoken but Keiji heard it in the steel that rang under Kenma’s usual passive voice.

 

“I’ll start looking for an apartment to rent. And a job.”

 

Kenma’s eyes flickered toward him once more. “What type of job?”

 

“No idea,” Keiji said almost helplessly. He had never felt like this before. He had always had a plan. Even if it wasn’t truly something that he wanted to do, it was always there in the back of his mind. And now…now he just felt…

 

Useless.

 

“Medicine?”

 

“I’d rather not.”

 

“Art?”

 

“It’s been years.”

 

“Since you did what?”

 

“Anything with art.”

 

There was that frown again. “You always enjoyed writing.”

 

“Hard to make that a career.”

 

“Then don’t make it a career. Art doesn’t have to be either. People have hobbies, Akaashi. Yes, it’s great if they can make money off of the things they enjoy, but not everyone has that option.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he placed the mug down on the table and stood. “Maybe for now you should concentrate on finding something that makes you happy. Take it one step at a time.” He shuffled off toward his bedroom and Keiji stared after him. Something that made him happy? Something he enjoyed? He had always enjoyed drawing and painting but…his sketchpad was in one of the few things shoved into his bag that he had taken with him. But it was also something that he hadn’t opened since… for a very long time. As for writing, he had always been good at essays and writing short stories. But it wasn’t a viable career choice, so said his parents, and he hadn’t really kept up with it.

 

Maybe he should start now?

 

His laptop, one of the few things he had bought himself over the years though he hadn’t used it often, was also in the bag. He pulled it out and pushed the start button. Did he even have any programs he could use to write? The few times he had used it had just been to look up medical research and to check his email. And even that wasn’t something that he had been doing lately.

 

He was waiting for the computer to start up when Kenma came back into the room, his own laptop under his arm. He tilted his head slightly when he saw the computer on Keiji’s lap but he placed his own on the coffee table and sat on the floor, his legs tucked under the table. Keiji didn’t ask him what he was doing and Kenma didn’t offer the information. His computer finally lit up to the home screen and Keiji spent a few moments actually looking over what he had installed.

 

He was right. He really didn’t have anything on here.

 

He sighed and pulled up the internet. He wasn’t sure if he was comfortable spending money at the moment on something that he didn’t absolutely need. Even if Kenma might be correct about him finding something that made him happy. Not worrying about money would make him happy. Not feeling as if he was intruding on someone he hadn’t had a real conversation with in years would make him happy. Not feeling as if he was wasting his life would make him happy.

 

With those thoughts in mind, Keiji pulled up a job opening list for the area. If he was going to be honest, he felt somewhat relieved to be sitting in the same room as Kenma. Though there was still distance between them, and Keiji doubted that distance would ever fully go away, he was content with the other man’s company. And he hoped they would be able to meet as friends even after Keiji left his home. Finding something in the same area of Tokyo would surely help that. He didn’t see many that interested him but that was hardly the issue at the moment.

 

“You only have two bags,” Kenma said after what seemed like hours of silence. Keiji jumped slightly and lifted his eyes to stare at the person sitting across from him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Where are your things?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

Ah, there was that frown again. It had been a long time since Keiji had seen that frown directed at him. Usually only when they were on opposite sides of the volleyball court and Keiji did something that irritated him. He guessed it made sense that he was irritating him now.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t need them.”

 

“You need clothes.”

 

“Most of my clothes were scrubs and formal attire.”

 

Kenma sighed and turned his eyes back toward his computer. “If you are insisting on getting another job so quickly you’re going to need something to wear.”

 

Keiji shouldn’t be surprised that Kenma knew he was job searching. It was annoying that the other man could still read him so well, though. Especially since Keiji had no idea what Kenma was thinking. “Is this your way of telling me to vacate the premises for the moment?”

 

Kenma’s lips twitched. “Kuro visits every Wednesday to be a mother hen. If you want to stay, be my guest.”

 

Keiji’s eyes widened at the thought of the older man. He and Kuroo had been introduced by…well, introduced in Keiji’s first year of high school. Keiji admitted that he hadn’t enjoyed the others company at first but he had certainly grown on him. By the time Keiji had graduated, Kuroo had been one of his closest friends.

 

Until he wasn’t.

 

He shuddered at the thought of running into the bedhead. Especially now. He stood quickly and grabbed his bag to grab a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. “When will he be here?” he asked quickly as he changed.

 

Kenma kept his eyes focused on the screen in front of him as he responded. “Usually around noon. Just stays for his lunch break.”

 

Right. Lunch break. Because of course Kuroo would be working. They were adults. They had bills to pay. “I’ll clean up this mess,” Keiji said, moving toward the floor where the futon was resting.

 

Kenma’s eye twitched. “Leave it.” Keiji paused. Leave it? “You’ll be using it later, anyway. And I’m not going to keep it a secret that you’re staying here, Akaashi.” His gold eyes moved slowly. “Trust me, Kuro will want to avoid you as much as you’re trying to avoid him.”

 

Keiji felt as if something had slammed into his stomach. It was hard to breath as the words registered in his mind. _Trust me, Kuro will want to avoid you as much as you’re trying to avoid him._ Trust Kenma to be blunt about the situation. “Right,” Keiji said, his voice sounding raspy to even his own ears. “I guess I’ll just go then.”

 

Kenma shrugged. “You don’t have to. But it might be uncomfortable for you both if you stay.”

 

_You bet it would._

“He’ll be gone by one-thirty,” Kenma’s voice floated toward him as he pulled the door open. Keiji nodded in acknowledgement and exited the apartment, letting the door close firmly behind him.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Keiji spent the next four hours wandering the streets. He did as Kenma suggested and stopped into a few different stores and bought some clothes. He ate lunch in a shop not far from Kenma’s apartment. Then he stopped in at a small bookstore on the corner of the block.

 

That was where he spent most of the afternoon.

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had sat down and read a book just for pleasure. It was something he used to do often. He enjoyed getting lost in the work, enjoyed being able to take himself out of his mind for a brief moment and falling into another world. The bookshop he had walked into was a treasure trove of used books, some that he recognized and many that he didn’t. By the time he was halfway through the packed store, his arms were full of different books, books that ranged from fiction to biographies. “Do you want me to put those at the counter for you, dear?”

 

Keiji blinked and turned his head sharply. An older woman was standing there, a kind smile on her face as she held her arms out for the books. He gave her a small smile in return. “If you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course not! It’s nice to see a young man so interested!” the woman bustled forward, gently taking the books from Keiji. “They’ll be waiting for you up front whenever you’re ready.”

 

Keiji bowed, “Thank you.”

 

The woman gave him one last kind smile before turning and expertly maneuvering her way through the overflowing shelves.  Keiji turned his attention back to the section in front of him. He didn’t really know much about American History beyond what they had to learn in class. It might be interesting to read more…

 

By the time he finally made it back to the front of the small store, there were three more piles of books waiting for him. Keiji looked at them in dismay. He had known he was pulling a lot, obviously, but this might be a bit of a problem. The kind woman, who had appeared at his side each time Keiji’s arms looked as if they were going to break under the weight, chuckled at the look on his face. “Got a bit lost, didn’t you?”

 

 _In more ways than one._ The thought came into his head before Keiji could stop it. He gave her a sheepish smile as he pushed the thought aside. “I might have to narrow it down,” he murmured as he began to sort through the books.

 

More laughter. “I suppose so,” the woman winked. “But I can always hold some of them for you as well.” Keiji’s lips turned up once again at the information and he glanced up at the woman to thank her yet again. As he did, his eyes caught a small sign sitting on the counter.

 

An hour later found Keiji walking into Kenma’s apartment with a bag of clothes, two bags of books, and a new job.

 

Kenma looked at him curiously as he stepped aside to let Keiji into the apartment. “You took a long time,” the man muttered as he curiously eyed the bags. Seeing the books, his eyes lit up in recognition. Keiji wasn’t surprised. Though Kenma had always rather played video games, he was one of the few that was able to carry on a conversation regarding Keiji’s reading material. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kenma was a regular at the little bookshop.

 

“I got distracted,” Keiji answered, motioning toward the books. Kenma rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch.

 

“There’s a key for you on the table,” he said lowly. Keiji followed his gaze to the key sitting on the small table by the couch. “So I don’t have to get up when you want to come in. It’s Kuro’s.”

 

Keiji, who had been reaching for the key, pulled his hand back instantly. “Kuroo-san’s?”

 

Kenma’s eyes narrowed. “He always comes at the same time. I’ll leave the door open. You can use it until…”

 

He trailed off but Keiji finished the thought. _Until I find somewhere else to go._ He slowly picked up the key and nodded toward the other man. “Thank you.”

 

“Hmm,” was the response. Keiji ignored the eyes on him and began to pull clothes out of the bag. He wondered where the washing machine was, if there was one in the building or if he would need to find a laundromat. He carefully kept his thoughts away from the fact that now Kuroo knew he was here, staying with Kenma. He didn’t know what Kenma had told the older man but he wouldn’t be surprised if he knew everything. Kenma and Kuroo were never ones to keep things from each other. And if Kuroo knew, Bokuto would soon know as well. Unless the two had changed in the last ten years. But, somehow, Keiji doubted it.

 

“I’m hungry,” Kenma finally said and Keiji glanced over to see that those gold eyes were fixed on him unflinchingly. Keiji rose an eyebrow.

 

Maybe things really hadn’t changed.

 

“I suppose you would like me to make something?”

 

“You are staying here.”

 

A chuckle escaped Keiji’s lips and he instantly placed a surprised hand against his mouth. He hadn’t…no, he wasn’t going to think about this. Not again. He turned quickly and walked the few short steps to the kitchen. “What do you want?”

 

“Something good.”

 

“That’s really helpful,” Keiji muttered as he searched the cabinets.

 

They fell into a routine the next couple of weeks. Kenma was always awake before Keiji and he always had a cup of coffee waiting for him when he woke. Keiji would drink it down eagerly before getting ready for the day. By the time he was out of the shower, Kenma would be set up with his laptop on the coffee table. Keiji hadn’t been surprised to learn that the other man was a graphic designer and usually worked from home. Keiji would wish the other a good day and go to the bookshop where he worked with the woman, Hana. She had owned the bookstore for many years and had always run things herself. However, she had decided that it was time for her to get help as climbing the ladders and carrying the books was getting more difficult. Keiji worked Tuesday – Saturday, the store being closed every Sunday and Monday. Once the shop closed, he would head back to the apartment and make dinner for himself and Kenma. After they ate, Kenma would begin playing his games and Keiji would read one of the many books he had bought.

 

And Keiji began to feel as if he was actually enjoying himself again.

 

It was quiet. It was comfortable.

 

He made sure to ignore the calls from his family. The first few times, Kenma had looked at the phone pointedly but Keiji ignored him. He knew what the other was thinking. That it was the same move that Keiji had done to his friends all those years ago. But he didn’t feel the same urge to grab the phone, the desire to hear the voice of the person on the other end, like he had then. He _did_ listen to the messages, not that they said anything he didn’t already know. They were disappointed in him. Couldn’t believe he had done this. He was throwing everything away. The messages got angrier the longer he didn’t respond. The messages changed to things like “you better not come begging for money” and “don’t bother to contact us” before they finally stopped altogether.

 

Of course, that could have been because they shut off his phone.

 

He should have expected it. He might have paid for the phone each month but he was actually on the plan with his family. His father could easily disconnect the service. So, Keiji spent one Monday getting a new contract and getting a new number under his name. He felt a weight being lifted when he realized a few days later that the only people with his new number were Kenma and Hana. No one else would be able to contact him.

 

It felt like he was starting over.

 

Like he was finally starting to put all the pieces back together.

 

And then someone walked into the bookstore that changed everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, getting to the interesting stuff. Lol. If you're enjoying this story, please let me know in the comments!

It started as a normal day. Keiji woke, drank his coffee, got ready for the day, and then went to work. Hana had taken the morning off, something that she had never been able to do for many years before she hired Keiji, and he was sorting through a pile of new books they had received the day before. Hana had priced them all and now it was up to Keiji to shelve them. It was a job that could easily take most of the morning, considering how full the store was and where the books needed to be placed. He had just taken the first stack toward the sci-fi section when the bell above the door rang, alerting him that a customer had entered the shop.

 

He moved toward the front, ready to greet the customer and offer his assistance, but the words died in his throat when he saw a familiar figure. Golden brown eyes locked onto his and Keiji blinked, startled. He noticed that the person he was looking at didn’t seem to be surprised to see him in the least.

 

He had known he was there.

 

“Akaashi,” the younger man greeted, pushing his glasses up just slightly on his nose.

 

“Tsukishima,” Keiji responded in the same voice, managing to regain at least a bit of control. A thousand questions were running through his mind. Tsukishima Kei. They had met during Keiji’s second year of high school. Tsukishima had gone to Karasuno and, somehow, Kuroo had convinced the younger boy to practice with them during the summer training camp. Keiji and Tsukishima had built up a sort of…friendship based on their shared exasperation of Kuroo and Bokuto’s antics. After the two other boys had graduated and Keiji became captain of his own team, he had found himself spending more time with the then second year during their shared camps and even messaging the other boy on occasion.

 

Tsukishima had been the only one that hadn’t said anything about his choice to end his relationship with Bokuto and attend another school than Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kenma.

 

But that was because the blond had never responded to his message informing him of such.

 

While Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma and others from the volleyball team had tried in vain to get in contact with him, Tsukishima had never bothered.

 

Keiji turned his eyes away from the blond. He was pretty sure that the other man had grown even taller since the last time they had seen each other. But he had also filled out slightly to make up for it. He was still lean, Keiji was sure he always would be, but his shoulders were broad and the lean muscle was visible in his forearms. Keiji shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts from the dangerous direction they were headed in. “Can I help you find something?” he asked though his suddenly dry throat.

 

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed behind his lenses. “No.”

 

Well, okay then. Keiji bowed his head, “Let me know if you need anything.” He turned to make his way back into the stacks but Tsukishima cleared his throat pointedly. Keiji’s jaw clenched.

 

“Yes?”

 

There was a moment of silence and Keiji could feel every muscle in his body tensing the longer it went on. His hands clenched into fists and he turned on his heel to look at the blond once more. Tsukishima’s eyebrows were raised. “Is that the way you treat a long lost friend?”

 

Keiji’s eyes narrowed and he forced himself not to flinch at the sudden pain in his palms when his nails dug into his skin. “Friend? Is that what we were?”

 

“Were we not?” Tsukishima responded, matching Keiji’s passive tone flawlessly.

 

“You never responded to my message.”

 

“Bit hypocritical, aren’t you?” Tsukishima scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter. “How many messages and calls did you ignore? I didn’t feel like being another statistic.”

 

He couldn’t stop the wince this time and Tsukishima’s smirk showed that he saw it and knew he had struck a nerve. “Why are you here? How did you even know where I was?”

 

The smirk fell and it was only by the slight widening of his eyes that Keiji knew he had startled the younger man. Then they narrowed once again and stared at Keiji calculatingly. “Hmm, I suppose whatever deal you have with Kenma doesn’t extend to talking about your old friends. Interesting. Well,” Tsukishima pushed away from the counter and turned toward the door. “I suppose that’s all I needed to know. I’ll let you get back to…whatever it is you were doing.” Keiji didn’t even have a chance to respond to the words before Tsukishima’s long legs had taken him out of the shop and around the corner.

 

Not that he knew what he would have said. What was Tsukishima wanting to know? Why had he been there? And what did he mean about he and Kenma not speaking about old friends? Of course, he was right. Since that first day when Kenma mentioned Kuroo, any conversation the two men had together avoided any mention of their past friends.

 

Keiji was just a bit surprised that the group of past friends included Tsukishima.

 

As far as he knew, Kuroo and Bokuto hadn’t spoken to the blond after they graduated. He had been the only one that kept in contact with the snarky blond from Karasuno.

 

The rest of the day passed somewhat quickly after Keiji pushed the encounter out of his mind and began to focus on his work. Hana joined him in the afternoon and the two of them had the new books shelved before the end of the day. It was only once he stepped into the apartment and saw Kenma lying on the couch with his DS that he hesitated. He actually wanted to ask. Wanted to know how they all came into contact with Tsukishima again. How the blond had known he worked at the bookshop. He wanted to know what Kuroo ended up choosing as his major. He wanted to know about…

 

He cleared his throat and greeted Kenma, receiving a standard greeting in response, before moving into the kitchen to prepare food. He saw Kenma glance at him over the back of the couch a few times. He didn’t know if it was because the other man knew about his visitor or if it was because Keiji was quieter than usual. Though he and Kenma were both quiet by nature, Keiji usually told him interesting bits of his day.

 

Today he hadn’t said a word. Because the most interesting part of his day involved someone that he…he wanted to ask about but wasn’t sure if he should. He wasn’t sure if he had the right to do so.

 

He finished cooking and dished two plates before moving toward Kenma. He placed the two on the coffee table and the two bowed their heads and began to eat. He was well aware of Kenma’s eyes on him but he didn’t speak. After the food was cleared from both their plates, Kenma sighed and turned on the couch, his legs coming up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. “What?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What is it? What happened?”

 

Keiji frowned. He let his eyes stare vacantly ahead as he spoke. “I had a visitor today.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Tsukishima.”

 

You would think Keiji would have grown accustomed to the silences by now. After ten years of silence, it should be something he was used to. But all this silence did was make him uncomfortable. He shifted slightly and that seemed to be enough for Kenma to let out a long sigh. “Oh. I guess he told you, then?”

 

Keiji’s head snapped up. “Told me what?”

 

The other man blinked slowly and his nose scrunched up in distaste. “Oh. How irritating.” Keiji stared at him inquiringly. Kenma’s arms tightened around his legs. “He didn’t tell you. He wanted you to ask. So he is making me tell you. Irritating.”

 

 

“And what is it he wanted you to tell me?”

 

Kenma’s upper lip curled up in annoyance. “Tsukishima ended up going to college with us.” Something in Keiji’s chest tightened at the words. He wasn’t surprised, not really. Even in his second year, Tsukishima had mentioned being interested in the school Keiji had originally been planning on attending. “The place we were staying had an extra bed.” Keiji closed his eyes tightly. Of course it did. Because Kuroo and Bokuto had found a two bedroom apartment after their first year of school. The plan had been for Kuroo and Kenma to share a room while Keiji and Bokuto had the other. Though…

 

“An extra bed?”

 

Because he and Bokuto had planned on sharing a bed. Why would there be an extra one?

 

“Kuroo and Bokuto ended up dating during their second year. About eight months after the two of you broke up.”

 

Pain exploded in Keiji’s chest and he snapped his head around toward Kenma. The other boy was staring at him impassively. He didn’t…eight months? Kuroo and Bokuto…had always been close. Hell, Keiji had been a bit jealous of Kuroo. He had suspected that the two had feelings that were more than platonic. But…but he had known that Bokuto loved him so he hadn’t…

 

“Oh,” he gasped around the sudden lump in his throat. His eyes burned slightly and he closed them quickly, leaning his head back against the couch. He hoped Kenma would just think he needed a moment to process the information. But, well, it was Kenma.

 

“You broke up with him, Akaashi. He was a mess for a long time. The two of them just…”

 

“I know,” Keiji snapped. He instantly felt bad about it but he didn’t apologize. His hands clenched on his pant leg. “So, extra bed.”

 

“Hmm,” Kenma sounded in agreement. “Kuroo ran into Tsukishima on campus and he was having trouble with his assigned roommate in the dorms. Kuroo offered him the bed. We became friends,” Kenma said simply but there was a bit of hesitation that had Keiji opening his eyes and looking at the other man, despite the fact that his eyes were probably bright red in his attempt to stop the tears from falling. Kenma’s gold orbs flickered over Keiji’s face and he sighed before turning his gaze away. “They’re dating. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima. Polyamorous relationship. Kuroo and Bokuto realized their feelings for Tsukishima in his last year of college. They’ve all been together for five years.”

 

Oh.

 

Well, wasn’t that interesting.

 

He felt…he needed to…

 

He had no right to be upset about this.

 

He’s the one that broke up with Bokuto.

 

He’s the one that cut off all contact.

 

He should be happy that he had found a…relationship.

 

He should be happy that he was with good people.

 

He _should_ be.

 

But he wasn’t.

 

“Keiji?” Keiji broke out of his thoughts at the sound of his given name on Kenma’s lips. The other man had a worried frown on his face and he was reaching out to place his hand on Keiji’s shoulder. He moved away quickly. He couldn’t…if he touched him right now…

 

“I need to go,” Keiji said quickly. He quickly slipped his shoes back on and flung the door open before running down the hallway, ignoring how Kenma’s voice called after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New post! This is more of Akaashi trying to figure things out. I hope everyone enjoys it! Please let me know! And I promise the others will appear soon!

It was completely irrational. He and Bokuto had ended their relationship _ten years_ ago. Not only had it ended, their friendship had been thrown away as well. Keiji had kept his distance, he had known how difficult everything would be for the older and had purposely made it so their friends would focus on taking care of him. They wouldn’t have to worry about Keiji.

 

He didn’t expect Kuroo to help Bokuto so much that the two would start _dating_ only six months later.

 

Six months. Keiji has spent his entire time in class, the library, or his dorm room for those six months.

 

He hadn’t made any friends. Hadn’t accepted any invitations. He had forced himself to focus on his schoolwork and ignore the guilt, anxiety, and sadness churning in his stomach every moment.

 

But that wasn’t their fault. Logically he knew that.

 

But sometimes it was hard for even Keiji to force his emotions away and focus on that logic.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had wandered the streets that night. He knew that it has started to rain at one point and he had stopped under an awning. Once the worst of the rain was over and it had slowed to a slight drizzle, he had trekked back toward Kenma’s apartment. It was only once he was in front of the door that he realized he had left his key and his phone on the small table beside the couch. He sighed and leaned his head against the door. After his rather…abrupt departure earlier that night, he had hoped that Kenma would be asleep or at least in his room when he returned. It seemed to be a wasted effort now.

 

Steeling his nerve, he stood up straight and knocked on the door. There was shuffling movement from within the apartment before it was pulled open. Kenma didn’t even bother to look at him before stepping out of the doorway. “I had it unlocked,” he muttered. Keiji inwardly scowled. He should have checked.

 

“Thank you, Kenma-san,” Keiji said stiffly. Kenma’s gold eyes instantly snapped up to him and Keiji looked away. He always defaulted to formality when he was upset or uncomfortable. Kenma was aware of that. _Way to give yourself away, Keiji._ “I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Keiji-“

 

Keiji flinched. Kenma had been calling him ‘Akaashi’ since the two had come into contact again. He was the only person, besides his family, that had ever referred to him by his given name. Even Bokuto had called his Akaashi. Kenma, who had never been one for formalities, had never bothered to do so once the two became close.

 

“We can talk more in the morning,” Keiji said, his voice methodic and slightly cold, even to his own ears. Kenma winced back slightly and began fiddling with his sleeves. Keiji felt a momentary stab of guilt but pushed it aside quickly. He just needed a bit of time to process everything. If Kenma tried to continue the conversation now, Keiji had no idea what would happen. His emotions were roaring inside of him and he didn’t think he would be able to calm them if he didn’t have the night to himself. Kenma nodded his head once, looking at him with those gold eyes yet again, and then slouched off down the hall toward his bedroom.

 

The door closed and Keiji felt his entire body slouch forward in exhaustion. He clenched his jaw as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt to wear. He didn’t notice until he was pulling the shirt over his head that it was his Fukurōdani team shirt. He froze, arms halfway through the shirt, and contemplated finding something else to wear. But he shook his head and cleared the ridiculous thought away. He finished pulling the shirt over his head and threw himself onto the futon, placing the pillow on top of his head. He didn’t think Kenma would enter the front room again tonight but it was nice to be prepared.

 

He was going to give himself the night to wallow. Then, when the night was over, he would bury all of the feelings swimming inside of him. The sadness, betrayal, guilt, and shame would all be placed into a box and buried within his mind. And they would be forgotten.

 

But, for now, he can let the tears leak from his eyes and allow himself to drown for the next few hours.

 

At some point, he cried himself into an uneasy sleep. He woke a couple of hours later to Kenma, sitting crossed legged on the floor beside the futon. He had a bowl in his hand and was eating breakfast but his eyes were focused completely on Keiji. Keiji sat up quickly, wearily eyeing the man beside him. “Kenma?”

 

“Your eyes are red,” Kenma said bluntly. “You need to wash your face.”

 

Keiji felt himself flush and he pushed the blanket off of him quickly. He turned his head to the side just slightly, hoping to block Kenma’s view…though he didn’t know why he bothered. Kenma had apparently been watching him sleep and already took everything in.

 

He cursed under his breath when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, the skin under them puffy and bruised, and obvious tracks down his face. He turned on the tap and splashed himself with some cool water, trying to clear away most of the evidence before returning into the main room. Kenma had moved, now perched on the couch, but the golden eyes slowly moved toward him as he stepped out of the bedroom. “Better,” Kenma murmured.

 

“I have to go to work.”

 

“Not for another two hours.”

 

“I thought I’d go in early today.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

Keiji stopped from where he was digging though his clothing. He looked over his shoulder at Kenma. He wasn’t looking at him, instead focused on the bowl in his hand. “What is that supposed to mean?” Keiji asked, eyes narrowing.

 

“You’re running away again.”

 

“I am not running-“

 

“I don’t remember you running away from your problems. It’s annoying. Stop it.”

 

Keiji’s mouth dropped and he stood up fully. “This coming from you?”

 

Kenma sighed deeply and placed the now empty bowl on the table. He curled up on the couch, facing away from Keiji. “You can leave now.”

 

The anger that had been welling in his chest since he woke was extinguished at the words. He wondered if the other man meant he could leave for work or if he could leave permanently. Maybe he had…overstayed his welcome. After all, he had said he would only be here for a few days until he was able to find his own place. Though Kenma had said that Kuroo only stopped by on Wednesday afternoons (when Keiji made sure he was working) he had caught the other man sighing at his phone. The Kenma he had known had never been one for going out but he had done so occasionally. Had he…had he been staying home all this time because of Keiji?

 

He prepared for the day quickly and didn’t say a word to Kenma as he slipped through the door. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed that Kenma didn’t bother to try and speak to him. Hana was certainly surprised to see him when he knocked on the locked door that morning but she smiled at him happily none the less. “Akaashi-kun! You’re early this morning!”

 

Keiji gave her a small smile. “Do you mind if I use the computer to search for a new apartment? I think it would be…best if I found one a quickly as possible.”

 

Hana’s kind eyes settled on him. Keiji shifted his own eyes away. Somehow, this woman had gotten him to tell her his life story within the last few weeks. It had been a shock to him when he found himself opening up to her but Hana had listened to everything he had to say and hadn’t said a word of judgment. He knew that she was probably wondering what had pushed him to suddenly look for a place of his own but she didn’t ask. She never did. She waited until he was ready to tell her himself.

 

“No,” she said finally. Keiji’s eyes widened briefly. No? He hadn’t expected her to deny his request.

 

“Oh,” he said articulately. He cleared his throat and turned toward the door. “Alright. Sorry to bother you so early. I’ll be back-“

 

“There is an apartment upstairs,” Hana said, amusement clear in her voice. Keiji turned back toward her in surprise. “My husband and I lived there until we started our family. My daughter and her husband lived there until his work took him out of the country. You’re welcome to it.”

 

“I couldn’t possibly-“

 

Hana waved a hand and began walking toward the stairs situated in the back of their stock room. Keiji followed after her hesitantly. “It’s small but perfect for a single person. And we can work something out with the rent, don’t worry.”

 

“But – why aren’t you-“

 

“My husband and I bought our home forty years ago,” Hana said simply as she pushed open a door at the top of the stairs. “He might be gone but it’s still my home. My daughter comes to visit each year and it’s nice for her to return to her family home.” Keiji didn’t ask any more questions, already feeling a bit guilty for bringing up the husband she so dearly missed.

 

He stepped into the small apartment and looked around curiously. He walked into a small entry way that had a door straight across from it, leading into the bathroom. To the right was a kitchen consisting of a counter, stove, and refrigerator. After walking through the small kitchen, he turned to find a small room. A bed was situated against a wall with a desk in front of it. A small, two-seater couch was toward the front of the apartment with a television in front of it.

 

It was certainly small and not really set up for guests, but Keiji wasn’t expecting to have many of those. Considering that it was in the area he had gotten to know and like, as well as being right above his workplace, he thought it was a good arrangement. “And what would the rent be?”

 

“I could take the total amount out of your pay each week,” Hana told him with a satisfied smile. “Let me show you the other entrance.” Other entrance? He didn’t know there was another entrance. She moved down the staircase and instead of heading straight into the storeroom, she turned left and showed him a dark door with multiple locks. She flicked open the locks and pulled the heavy door open. Keiji stuck his head out. It was the side of the building. “During the hours the store was closed, I would request that you use this door. Keep the front door locked and the door to the storeroom.”

 

“Of course,” Keiji said quickly. It was easy enough to do so and it honestly gave him another layer of protection. It wasn’t unheard of for businesses to be broken into and having the storeroom door locked and this locked as well would make him feel…safer.

 

Hana looked proud as she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. “Good, now that that’s settled, why don’t you go get us breakfast? I would like some coffee.”

 

Keiji’s lips turned up slightly and he stepped out of the door, letting it close behind him. It made a loud sound as it did so, a sound that Keiji would remember. He would certainly know if someone managed to get that door open.

 

He was a bit dumbfounded by the days events. As of yesterday, he hadn’t thought about moving out of Kenma’s apartment. Even though he had said he’d find somewhere to go, he had not bothered to look after the first couple of days. But now, here he was, planning on moving above the bookstore and out of Kenma’s.

 

He was sure the other man would be happy.

 

Especially after this morning.

 

But the real question was…was _Keiji_ happy?

 

He wasn’t sure.

  
And wasn’t that an upsetting thought? At this point, it had been so long since he felt such a feeling, he wasn’t even sure how to distinguish it.

 

Just another thing to he didn’t want to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

Keiji told Kenma that he had found an apartment later that night. Kenma had just stared at him with those analyzing eyes before looking down at his phone. “Alright.”

 

And that was that.

 

Keiji woke the next morning to a cup of coffee sitting beside him and Kenma nowhere in sight. He frowned as he sipped the still warm drink but Kenma did not return. Keiji waited a bit longer than he had planned so he could thank the other man yet again but he was forced to leave so he wouldn’t be late. He placed his now full bag over his shoulder and held some of the shopping bags in his right hand and he placed the spare key on the coffee table where Kenma would be able to see it. He looked around the apartment one last time to make sure he didn’t forget anything. The futon had been placed back in the closet. The blankets were folded and sitting on the couch. There was nothing there to show that Keiji had even been staying in the apartment for the past few weeks.

 

He walked out the door for the last time, making sure the door was locked behind him, and then walked to the bookstore. Hana greeted him with a bright smile and shooed him upstairs to drop off his things. He did so quickly and then hurried back down the stairs. He didn’t want to upset Hana or take advantage of her generosity by taking time out of his working hours for moving.

 

The day passed quickly and like any other. A few customers came in with bags of books to sell or trade. Hana always took care of those, as well as pricing the new stock. Keiji took record of the books they had in stock and placed them on the shelves, as well as helping customers that came in to buy things. Once the clock hit six, Hana closed the shop down, said goodnight to Keiji, and left the shop. Keiji locked the door to the storeroom and slowly made his way to his new apartment.

 

It didn’t take much time for him to get his things sorted out. He unpacked his clothes and placed them in the closet, set his computer on the desk, and decided that he would need to purchase a bookcase for his books. He then sighed and sat down to make a list of things he needed to purchase, such as kitchen supplies and food. He wanted to wait until the morning but his stomach was already growling. He sighed deeply and decided to head down the street to a ramen shop. He could order food to go and bring it back to the apartment. He could easily stream a movie on his computer and make it an early night in.

 

Like every night was an early night.

 

Keiji couldn’t remember the last time he was out past eight p.m. unless he was working a night shift.

 

He walked down the steps and out the side door, shivering when the cold air pressed against his body. He buried himself deeper into his coat and scarf as he locked the door with the key Hana had given him earlier that day. He hurried down the street toward the ramen shop and sighed in relief as the heat washed over him. He stepped up to the counter and smiled slightly at the young woman standing there. She smiled back brightly and took his order. Keiji sat to wait for the food, thankful for the warmth.

 

He should have looked around before he walked in.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Kenma,” a familiar voice said lowly. Keiji’s shoulders tensed and he slowly turned his head to look in the far corner of the shop.

 

And his breath stuck in his throat.

 

Kenma was sitting in a booth beside Tsukishima, the blond actually…smiling slighty at the older man. Kenma’s own lips were curled up just slightly but he seemed completely focused on the bowl in front of him. And sitting across from the two, with their backs to Keiji…

 

…well, he would know those hairstyles anywhere.

 

His hands began to shake and he turned back sharply. He quickly pulled his scarf higher to cover half of his face and hunched his shoulders to appear smaller.

 

He wanted to leave.

 

“Why did you decide to hang out with us tonight?” Kuroo. That was Kuroo’s teasing tone, his deep voice. A voice he hadn’t heard in so long.

 

Keiji’s chest tightened.

 

There was silence for a moment and Keiji couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder. Tsukishima was completely focused on Kenma, waiting for an answer, and by the silent and still boys across from him, Keiji assumed that they were doing the same. It was odd, seeing Bokuto and Kuroo so…tranquil. And it showed Keiji just how much he had missed over the past ten years.

 

He felt like a volleyball was lodged in his throat.

 

“Akaashi moved out,” Kenma’s quiet voice finally spoke. There was a loud gasp at the words and the sound of something being slammed on the table.

 

“Why?!”

 

Oh.

 

Keiji knew that voice.

 

_“Akaashi! Did you see that spike?”_

_“Akaashi, do you ever think about the two of us…being more than friends?”_

_“Keiji, I love you.”_

_“Keiji…please…don’t do this.”_

_“Keiji! Please! I love you-“_

Those were the last words he heard from that voice.

 

Keiji’s eyes began to burn.

 

“He said he was going to find his own place, Bo,” Kuroo said consolingly. “He stayed longer than-“

 

“Where did he go?!”

 

“Calm down,” Tsukishima cut in. “You haven’t seen him in-“

 

“You told me not to!”

 

Keiji’s shoulders hunched even further as the words brought the four boys to silence. He couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder once more…but this time someone was looking at him.

 

Golden brown eyes were wide behind a pair of lenses. Keiji ducked down instantly and prayed to whatever deity was out there that his food would be arriving soon. For the first time in a long time, it seemed that something was actually listening to him. The girl returned with a bag of his food and he took it from her quickly. He was out the door before the girl finished wishing him a good night. He barely heard the whispered, “Akaashi-“ as he walked out the door.

 

And then he ran.

 

The apartment was just down the street and he ducked into the alley quickly before shakily unlocking the door. He slipped inside and slammed it behind him, not even sure if anyone was actually following him or if he had imagined the entire thing.

 

When he finally made it into his room and pulled out his phone, he knew he hadn’t.

 

**_From: Unknown_ **

**_Received 19:42: I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Running seems to be a reoccurring theme with you._ **

**_Received 19:44: Thank you for making me have to put Bo back together. Again. Real classy._ **

Keiji scowled furiously and threw his phone onto the bed. The only people that had his number were Kenma and Hana. Apparently, Kuroo had somehow got his hands on it as well. He didn’t think that Kenma would hand it over willingly…but there was a possibility that bribery had been involved.

 

Or he had got it from Kenma’s phone when the other man wasn’t paying attention.

 

Pain in the ass, Kuroo-san.


End file.
